


Adventures in babysitting Peter Parker

by professional_dumb_of_ass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Peter Parker, Babysitting, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_dumb_of_ass/pseuds/professional_dumb_of_ass
Summary: Bruce and Thor offer to babysit baby Peter while Stephen and Tony have a day to themselves.It goes surprisingly well! [chapter 1]Tony and Stephen go out on a date after leaving Peter! [chapter 2]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on [tumblr](https://earth-best-defender.tumblr.com/post/183502436457/ao3-bruce-was-sitting-on-his-couch-reading-a) and you can bet your asses it's not beta read :)

Bruce was sitting on his couch reading a book on a warm morning when he had been startled by the door bell before he could get up, Thor was already by the door opening it to his friends. Yesterday Tony had been speaking with Bruce on how it had been forever since he and Stephen went on a date. Tony and Stephen obviously loved Peter with all of their hearts but they were in desperate need of some quiet and that’s how Bruce ended up suggesting that they could bring Peter over and that he and Thor could watch over them.

Saturdays were Thor and Bruce’s day off but they didn’t have any plans and to be honest, Thor had said more than once that he would love to look after Peter for a day. Though Bruce had one more reason in why he had suggested that, he told his friend that Thor and himself were wondering what would be like to have a child of their own. The subject had never been brought until they saw Tony and Stephen with their little boy. It was a win-win situation to all, but when the couple entered, Stephen holding a giggly baby in his arms, Bruce felt a little nervous.

 

“Brucie bear! Good to see you.” Tony greeted him.

“Thank you for wanting to watch over him.” Stephen added as he carefully passed the baby to Thor’s arms. Peter was so little that they could barely seen him from underneath the blanket and the blond man’s huge arms.

“It’s nothing, you guys look like you need some rest.”

Tony and Stephen simply gave him tired smiles, he could see the dark circles and bags under their eyes. Sympathy filled him, it must be tiresome to take care of a baby.

“Anyway everything you need is on the bag and if you need us-”

“Please don’t bother us.” Stephen said with such a stoic face and so seriously, that everyone stopped for a moment before snorting.

“He’s joking obviously but really you should be good, Pete is actually a pretty tame baby... For now.”

“I’m sure we can handle him.” Thor said with unwavering confidence and bouncing the little boy in his arms, who was absolutely delighted.

After a little more small talk, Tony and Stephen left with the promise that they would come back later. Finally Thor and Bruce were alone with little Peter.

“So what do we do now?” The blond asked.

“Honestly? No idea, he sounds pretty happy so I think we don’t need to do anything.” Bruce paused for a moment. “Maybe we can take to the park, get some fresh air.”

 

Thor nodded and passed Peter to Bruce who smiled and babbled at him, trying to reach for his face. The scientist couldn’t contain the small smile forming on his face, he felt like today was going to be a good day.

And he had been right, the walk on the park went remarkably well and some people even stopped to greet them and say what a cute little baby they had. Besides the baby bag, they brought a smaller bag with a towel and some food for them. They had spent a good part of the morning lying on the grass and entertaining Peter with his toys and nibbling on snacks. At one point Thor decided it would be fun to throw Peter in the air.

 

_“Don’t worry Bruce.”_  He said.  _“I used to do this with Loki all the time and he loved it. Babies like being up high.”_

Thor had been right, Peter was having the time of his life and Bruce was sure he caught a heart condition from watching them.

 

When they returned Thor was incharge of taking care of lunch, on the meantime Bruce searched again on the internet on how to change diapers since Peter was starting to act cranky and the diaper felt heavy. The scientist had seen Thor changing Peter and had looked up previously but it was always better to be safe than sorry. Lunch still wasn’t ready so Bruce carefully laid on the couch, Peter safely nested on top of him cuddling with a very soft looking teddie that looked suspiciously like Bucky. He was going to ask Tony about that later but now... Well... he has rather exhausted, Peter was an angel but walking around back and forth and keeping a thousand eyes on the baby was actually quite the effort, so he closed his eyes for a little while.

 

“Bruce? Bruuuce. Time to wake up beloved.” A soft rumbling voice woke him but his eyes felt so heavy...

“Thor?” He mumbled. “Peter?”

“Taking his nap in our bed surrounded by blankets and pillows so he doesn’t fall out. I already fed him too.”

“Sorry.”

“Nonsense.” The blond pressed a kiss in Bruce’s forehead. “You haven’t been sleeping well, you needed a nap as well but you should come eat now with me.”

“You still haven’t?”

“Was waiting for you.” He gave Thor a soft smile and with some reluctance got up.

They had their late lunch in relative peace and quiet. While Bruce finished washing the dishes, they heard muffled cries from the bedroom. Thor went immediately to check on Peter and picked up him.

“Shhh shh it’s okay. Uncle Thor is here now.” He said to the baby and the little boy seemed to calm down now that he was with Thor.

“Uncle Thor?” The other man snorted.

“It’s what we are. Isn’t that right Peter?” The baby happy babbled now and the blond gave his husband a bright grin. “See? He agrees with me.”

 

Bruce simply snorted again and Thor passed Peter once again to his arms. It was nice and somewhat comforting to know that this little bundle needed someone to take care of him. Maybe having a kid wouldn’t be so bad...  When Bruce got to their living room, Thor appeared right behind with Pete’s toys. After they had set up what could be a small pillow fort, they spent the afternoon bundled together making the little boy laugh.

It was like when Thor suddenly smiled at him, Bruce thought to himself, not the big grins though... No, it was the soft smiles, that made his chest warm like sunlight was shinning on him. Whenever Peter laughed, it was impossible to not smile back at the adorable little boy, it was funny that even though Peter was adopted, he had Tony’s big doe eyes. Bruce was already feeling sorry for them for when the kid masters the kicked puppy look. Before they knew it, the door bell rang again.

 

“Sorry we’re late.” Stephen apologized and Bruce noticed that both of them looked better rested.

“Yepp we were busy doing  _stuff_.” We waggled his eyebrows, Thor laughed and Stephen hit Tony on the arm.

“Napping... We ended up napping together.”

“You both look well.” Thor said with a nod. “Better than you were in the morning.”

“He’s right.”

“Ah Thor I see the doctor is rubbing on you. You almost sounded like Bruce.”

“I take it that the day went well for both of you?” Stephen asked.

“Oh yes definitely. We took him to the park in the morning, almost right after you left and then we spent the afternoon.”

“Thank you for this. We’ll get out of hair now.”

“Don’t be silly, it was a pleasure and no work at all.” Bruce said as he put Peter in Tony’s arms and it was like the boy’s smile lighted up even more. It was absolutely adorable.

“Bruce is right, if you ever need someone, you can give us a call.”

 

After getting the bag ready and saying their goodbyes, the couple went back to their 'fort’.

“It was nice wasn’t it?” The scientist asked after a moment of silence.

“It was.”

“One day maybe?” He asks and Thor gives him one of his soft smiles, reserved only for him as he pulled Bruce next to him.

“I’d like that.”

“Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I should post it separately but then I was like, nah. So the tags and rating (I didn't think it was necessary but just in case) have been updated.  
> As always not beta read, apologies for any mistakes and posted on tumblr as well.

“I can’t believe we have the day to ourselves.” Tony commented as he and Stephen walked away from Bruce’s house.

“When was the last time that happened?”

“Centuries ago it’s what it feels like.” He groaned and Stephen chuckled. “And hey you know what that means?”

“Do tell.”

“We can finally have sex!” The brunet exclaimed with a big grin while nudging his husband’s arm.

“Really now? Then please tell me, what do you call what we did last night?”

“Ughh Steeepheeenn, you know what I mean.”

“I know dear just messing with you.” He smiled fondly. “I insist on breakfast first though, before we go on any sexcapades.”

“Since we’re out why not stop somewhere? Like right there.” He pointed at a modest and quiet looking bakery a little bit ahead of them.

“Asking me on date now are you?”

“You bet I am, I’m going to win your heart by shoving 10 whole macaroons in my mouth.” He couldn’t help but to chuckle loudly, Tony immediately joining him.

“I’m already swooning at the idea of that, just don’t choke by accident.”

“Well if I do you can always give me cpr.” He winked and the other man groaned.

“Do not choke on purpose, I’ll leave you to die and then on your tombstone is going to say ‘Here lies Anthony Edward Stark, died because he’s a idiot’.”

“Nah you looooove me too much for that.”

“Sometimes I wonder why.” He sighs fondly as he opens the door to Tony.

 

The bakery was almost deserted which came as a surprise to the couple because their baked goods were amazing. It was nice though, the quiet and being able to just relax next to each other and watch other people going on with their lives.

“So about those macaroons…” Tony spoke after a moment of silence settled around them.

“Tony-”

“Just kidding.” He snorted. “But we are taking some home. We can do that, right?”

“Yes we can. We definitely need to come back here sometime.”

After staying for a couple of minutes longer, the couple got up and after asking for some sweets to take back home, they finally exited. The sun felt nice on their skin as they strolled through the city hand in hand making small talk.

 

“Hey Tony?”

“Yes?”

“I was thinking… I know we had breakfast just a couple of moments ago but you want to go and eat lunch out as well?”

“So it’s your turn to ask me on a date?” The chuckled.

“I suppose so, will you say yes?”

“Of course.” A pause. “You know this is nice.”

“Going out?”

“No, well yes… I meant us just walking around with no plan. Sure planned dates are great but this is good too, you know?”

“I know. I suppose we should ask Bruce and Thor to take care of Peter again.”

“Think they’re alright?”

“I’m sure they are.”

“Hmm next time we could leave Peter with Bucky.”

 

And the two started to laugh as they remembered last time, their friends went to their house and saw the little baby. It would be the second time they were all around to see Peter and obviously they were all delighted except what appeared to be Bucky. They learned from the first time that he was hesitant to be around such a small human.

_ “I could accidentally break him Stevie.” Stephen heard him murmur to Steve, who was currently holding Peter. “He’s so tiny and squishy.” _

The doctor wanted to snort, Bucky sounded genuinely worried about it but he refrained and silently went back. That’s how the idea of Bucky Bear was born and now it was Peter’s favorite stuffed animal, Stephen almost dreaded the day where he had to take it away to wash it.

 

“He looked like he was ready to cry when he saw him with the bear.” Tony still laughing. “It was adorable though.”

“Bucky will be fine as long Steve or Sam are with him, otherwise he’s going to panic. I’m sure he’s the type that babies instantly love and immediately stop their cries just by holding them.”

“Well duh have you seen the guy? I too would stop crying if I was being held in Bucky’s arms.”

Stephen hummed for a moment and then nodded. “...You make a good point.”

The couple continued their walk and stopped in a restaurant when they started to feel hungry. It was a nice place with nice food, their lunch went by rather uneventfully just like they wanted. When they were done, it was finally time to go back home.

 

“Home sweet home.” Tony groaned as he stretched his muscles after stepping inside while Stephen promptly threw himself into the middle of the bed and groaned as well.

“I’m not moving a muscle for the next hours.”

“Yes you will, move over so I can lay down too.” The doctor promptly rolled over to his side while mumbling under his breath. “It feels like a thousand years since we’ve laid in bed and did nothing.”

“There goes your plans that you had in the morning.” He said while fighting a yawn, he wasn’t very successful.

“It’s okay.” Tony replied and yawned as well, with great effort he moved to settle himself on Stephen’s chest. The doctor’s hand immediately rested on top of the brunet’s head and started to run his fingers through the soft messy hair. “A nap sounds infinitely better right now.”

Stephen simply hummed as he continue to play with Tony’s hair. It was relaxing to both of them and before they knew it, they had fallen asleep like that. Their jobs were high stress and with a baby on top of it, the two wandered around more tired than rested lately. But it was something that brought them joy, both their son and their jobs so even though they were tired, the two had never felt happier.

 

“Stephen… Steph baby wake up.” The doctor cursed under his breath and the other man laughed. So Tony started kissing him, just small pecks… One on the forehead, two on each eyelid, two on each cheek, one the nose and finally one on the lips. By the time he reached the lips, Stephen was smiling and finally opened his eyes. “Hey sleepyhead.”

“I should let you wake me up more times if it’s going to be like that.” Tony simply snorted.

“We need to get up and grab Peter honey or we’re going to be late.”

“Wish I could do magic, opening a portal and not get up.”

“I’ll let you sleep later now get up old man.”

“I’m younger than you.”

“Doesn’t sound like it though.”

After a very brief pillow fight (because they’re mature adults, thank you very much), the two of them finally got up and went to get their little boy. As much as they were grateful for the chance to rest, they missed their little boy a lot, it was impossible to hold back their smiles at the sight of him.

 

As they walked back home, a familiar bundle in Tony’s arms, Stephen asked:

“So do you think next time we should ask Bucky to watch over Peter?”

“Hmmm I don’t know, let’s ask Peter. Hey buddy you hear that? You want Bucky Bear to take care of you?” The baby simply continued smiling sleepily as he was before. “Sounds like a yes to me.”

“I think so too.” Stephen chuckled as he carefully put an arm around Tony.

“How do you think we should do it? Call him beforehand so he can freak out or just leave Peter with no warning.”

“As amusing the last one sounds, we don’t actually want him to freak out.”

“True we should call him when we get home, that way he’ll already be expecting us any day.”

“Tony no.”

“Tony yes!”

“Let’s just go home.” He says while rolling his eyes at his husband fondly, Stephen wouldn’t have wanted him any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter with Tony, Stephen and Peter should come up next :)

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was actually based on a dream I had. I was watching over baby Peter on his stroller for a couple of minutes while Stephen and Tony were finishing getting ready and then the three of them went out. It was probably one of the best dreams I had.  
> I plan on adding at least two more separate parts to this. One with Tony and Stephen on their date and another with them and Peter :) but we'll see how it goes.


End file.
